


Knight for who?

by Theweakgirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And the princess is one fucked up lady, F/F, F/M, Fairytale Au?, Google is my friend, I don't want to spoil anymore, In a fight or something, Just a crackfik, Multi, This was supposed to he a one-shot, What happened???, You're gonna beat Black, a bit meaning a lot actually, be prepared for angst, with a bit of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweakgirl/pseuds/Theweakgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were mistaken as a princess.<br/>But you were a maid.</p><p>And they were mistaken again.<br/>Because you're not a maid.</p><p>What are you?</p><p>-Alternate summary-</p><p>Or in which I just wanted to make a fic where the reader is a badass knight in a maid disguise.</p><p>-True Summary-</p><p>You wanted to forget everything. The cries. The bloodstained hands. Everything. That's why you willingly went with the princess to be her personal maid, only to be abandoned as a random prince came and took her away. </p><p>It sucks being alone but you're fine with that. As long as you don't have to go back you'll be fine being alone. Until two skeleton brothers came and took you to their home, thinking you were a princess.</p><p>But you're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea time with Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maid for Royalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570117) by [bunnybunz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybunz/pseuds/bunnybunz). 



> An inspiration that I need to write or else this will plague me for the next whole week.

You're so done with this.

Especially with that stuck up "Prince" Black. Ugh just thinking of his name just makes you wanna puke all over the place. Preferably his room. But of course you wouldn't dare do that. Not because you're scared of him but because you're so tired of hearing his voice everyday.

Of course Master Red (as he insisted you to call him) also comes close to your 'Hate List' next to his brother because of his perverted shenanigans. If anything...you'll choose Black's mean words over Red's...ugh... any day. (shudder)

Prince Sans and Prince Orange...well...how could you say this? You guess they are just so-so.

Now Prince Papyrus and Prince Blue are the most tolerable of them all and maybe...maybe you do enjoy their company. For one, they're the most responsible princes (Prince Black is responsible in his own way). Of course you still do chores but at least they don't make your job harder. 

Plus! If you look past the fact that they are monsters then you could say that they're the perfect Prince Charming all women fantasize for.

Except. You don't exactly fantasize over fairy tales.

You sighed wistfully as you dusted a particularly huge vase by the hallway, as well as listening to the sounds of swords at the garden. The princes just finished eating lunch and they planned to do some training. Apparently a King of a nearby country will visit today?

Well... Papyrus, Blue, and Black WILL... the others, you're pretty sure gave up as soon as they even lifted their hands.

"BE PREPARED FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK! NYEEEH!" 

CLANK

"BAH! THAT'S YOUR SPECIAL ATTACK?! HOW WEAK!"

*More weird sound effects*

"Go Blue... show him just how much you worked yourself..."

"BROTHER NO!"

"...to the bone...heh"

"MWEH!"

You shook your head as you dusted the vase one more time before leaving the hallway, planning to now wipe the floors of the main entrance. Although the time of the King's exact arrival is unknown it would be better to be prepared. It would look bad for Prince Papyrus and the others if the King found the mansion inadequate. And Black would shout at you until your ears bleed if you didn't.

Your eyes sparkled in awe as you once again stared at the magnificent decors of the main entrance. There's a huge chandelier that's bigger than all of the princes combined and A GRANDFATHER CLOCK that actually works. You like listening to the tick-tok of the clock as you wiped the floors clean until you could see your reflection.

But of course you made sure to remind yourself not to get used to the beautiful surroundings because one day, you know that you'll have to go. One way or another, the princes would find a princess (a real one) and then you wouldn't be needed anymore. You shrugged to your own thoughts. Doesn't matter. You're used to the hardship of life before the princess chose you as her personal maid.

Speaking of the princess...

You shuddered as you shook your head fiercely. Nope. Not gonna think of her. Forget forget.

"LADY _____?" 

You turned around, startled and saw Prince Blue. "Yes, Prince Blue?" You asked as you bowed at him (something he insists that you shouldn't do but you did anyway) 

He blushed, the light blue spreading all over his cheekbones. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT ANYMORE! YOU'RE MY FRIEND AND A FRIEND DOESN'T BOW DOWN TO OTHERS!" he stopped, before mumbling something inaudible, "Except maybe for Udyne." 

You looked at him, confused. "As...you wish?" 

He shook his head, smiling. "ANYWAY, I CAME HERE BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO TAKE A REST TODAY!" 

What?

He smiled even more brightly, before reaching for your hand. "HOW ABOUT LET'S SIT DOWN FOR A WHILE? THIS MIGHT TAKE A WHILE!" 

You glanced at your unfinished chore before shrugging and holding on to his hand. You held your breath as you two teleported and you found yourself at the center of Prince Blue's popular garden. You  
thanked him as he moves the chair for you to sit down.

What a gentleman!

You blinked as he poured you a cup of tea...where did the tea came from? Nevertheless, you thanked him again as you took a sip. Humming in appreciation and surprise, as the familiar taste of Golden Flower Tea reaches your taste buds. "You always make the perfect tea, Prince Blue." You said.

You watch, amused as he puffed his chest (ribs?) out proudly. "BUT OF COURSE! I ALWAYS DO EVERYTHING PERFECT! UNFORTUNATELY WE DIDN'T COME HERE TO DISCUSS OF HOW MAGNIFICENT I AM..." he sound disappointed.

You chuckled. If this was another person you would've kicked his butt for being obnoxious. This is Prince Blue who you're talking about though, he's as confident in himself just as how he believes in others. 

A pure ray of optimism.

You smiled at him. "Maybe next time?" 

His starry eyes widened before he nodded vigorously. "DEFINITELY NEXT TIME!" he frowned. "Um...Lady _____?" You looked at him. "...Do you ever...plan to find a new job?"

...uh.

You looked away. Why do you feel like you've done something bad? "Actually...I do not know yet..." Why would he ask something like that? "do you...do you plan on kicking me out?" 

He looked horrified by the question. "STARS NO! WHY WOULD I DO SOMETHING AS HORRIBLE AS THAT?!" The thought of him apparently doing THAT appalled him so much. "It's just...I know that it must be difficult to take care of a huge mansion...plus...Black..." He said quietly.. "Please don't take his words seriously...!"

Awww...look at this skelly...so adorable...!

You laughed as you resisted the urge to stand up and just hug him to death. "It's alright, I've heard worse." You reassured. "But...why am I having a day off again?"

"OH! YES ABOUT THAT!" and just like that he went back from being lil Blue again. 'PAPYRUS PLANS TO HAVE A BALL FOR THE KING!"

You raised a brow. "But wouldn't be the king arriving today?"

If there's going to be a ball then that means that you have a ton of things to do! Like...decorating the mansion...ugh...

He nodded. "AND SINCE TECHNICALLY YOU ARE STILL OUR GUEST, I SUGGESTED THAT YOU SHOULD JOIN US!" Blue did a little pout. "PAPYRUS AGREED BUT BLACK WAS BEING SUCK A JERK ABOUT IT!"

You sighed. Of course he would object at the idea of you not doing your job even for a day.

"But Prince Blue I don't have the appropriate dress for a ball."

"MWEHEHE! DO NOT FEAR LADY _____ I'VE ALREADY PREPARED A DRESS FOR YOU!" He proudly shouted, even doing a heroic pose while he's at it."THE DRESS WILL BE SENT TO YOUR ROOM LATER!"

Okay. You guess that's one problem down.

"But who will take care of the preparations?" 

"WE WILL DO THE PREPARATIONS OURSELVES."

"Even..." You raised a brow. "Even Prince Orange?" You asked doubtfully.

"OF COURSE! I'LL MAKE SURE HE WILL HELP US! EVEN IF I HAVE TO USE FORCE!"

You smiled. "Alright if you say so Prince Blue..." You stood up and went to bow on him but managed to stop yourself. "I'll be leaving now."

"OKAY!"

You turned around to walk away--

"UH..WAIT LADY ___!" He called out. You turned around to look at him questioningly and saw the light blue blush on his cheekbones again. "C-CAN I...CAN I BE YOUR FIRST DANCE?!" He squeaked out.

You almost squealed at his adorableness. "It'll be an honor, Prince Blue." You said.

Never have you seen his starry eyes look even brighter. "I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE FIRST DANCE WILL BE PERFECT."

You giggled. What a cute dork. "Oh uh Prince Blue, what was the name of the King?"

"IT'S KING WHIFED SUCKRIS IV!"

You feel the cold sweat down your back as you quickly turned around, hoping that he did not see the alarm on your face.

You can't believe this..!

Out of all the kings to visit...!

Why does it have to be him?!

What are you gonna do now?!

It's the princess' Father!


	2. King "Whipped" "Sucker" IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princes finds out just HOW important you are to the king.
> 
> (Not in a pedophile way though)
> 
> Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black can go suck my non existent D.

When the king arrived you've managed to think of a plan.

All you have to do is avoid his line of sight. Easy. Plus with so many nobles dancing around you doubt that he'll notice a maid, especially his princess ex-personal maid.

Nodding to yourself, you slowly crept out of your room, noticing that the hallway's light were dimmed so the light from the very center room is very noticeable. (You know~ like those in the movies.. A very big place~)

You gritted your teeth as you painfully walked with high heels. Granted they're not really high but for someone like you, who's used to wearing boots or flat shoes, this heels are a nightmare.

It's like with every step you take, the heels are trying to eat your toes. Not a very good thought but you accepted it anyway. 

After all, they distracted you from being a nervous wreck.

"Wat'cha doing?" A lazy voice whispered behind you.

You let out a shriek as you turned around and glared at the pers-- Oh its prince Sans...

Anger left your eyes as you stared at him questioningly. "Aren't you supposed to be hosting the king right now, prince Sans?" 

He shrugged and lazily put his hands inside the pockets of his white suit.

"Meh Paps can handle it, plus I just went to take fresh air. Dancing is tiring me out so much that I can't stay afoot anymore." He winked.

You laughed awkwardly at the terrible pun.

"But..." He leaned closer to you. Somehow even though you were both the same height he managed to look intimidating as ever. "You didn't answer my question." He said, voice eerily quiet and eyesockets void of light.

You flinched, fidgeting nervously. "I uh...I just came from my room...I was just about to go..." You explained. It's not like you were lying anyway so he can't really get mad for that.

Does he even get mad?

The closest you've seen him lose his 'grin' was when Red thought it was a bright idea to prank him and swap the ketchup with a spicy one.

Needless to say, Red almost got blasted to smithereens if it weren't for Papyrus stopping the fight from escalating further. 

Of course, prince Sans doesn't just let it go because he also decides to prank Red in return via switching mustard with...

...gravy.

You still don't understand what's so bad with that. The spicy one you could understand but gravy...?

You were pulled out of your thoughts when he finally backed away, eyesockets back to normal.

"Well how about we go together?" He said, holding out his arm.

Eh?

"W-What?" 

"Come on..." He winked again. "I don't bite. Plus maybe if those crazy girls find me with another girl then maybe they won't bother me again." 

Ah. Understandable.

You nodded, looping your hands around his arm and you two entered the ballroom.

Wait...doesn't this look like one of those cliche fairytale scenes?

Meh. Maybe not.

You closed your eyes as bright lights explodes in your face as well as fancy music along with chattering voices.

"You okay there, kid?" You heard him whisper to you as he escorted you gently through the crowd.

You blinked twice before your vision returns to normal. "I'm good but can you please call be by name instead? I'm not a kid." You pouted, whispering back.

His eyes trailed downwards from your face making you frown. "I noticed." He said, grin widening.

Did he just check you out shamelessly? You hope not.

He laughed. "I'm just kidding! Yeah yeah I'll just call you ____, is that fine?" 

You nodded, satisfied. "Where are we going?" You asked.

"There." You followed his line of vision and paled. The biggest table in the room where the other princes were sitting and another chair...for the king.

You stopped in your tracks. "I-I think I'll stay here prince Sans. I don't really want to bother you all."  
You nervously laughed, removing your arm from his.

He looked at you questioningly but didn't press on. "Alright, if you say so." He turned around and started to walk away. "See ya later, _____" 

As soon as he was out of sight you quickly evacuated to the corner of the room. Where you wouldn't be seen.

Of course you felt guilty though because you promised prince Blue that you're first dance will be him but...you really can't risk it.

"I'm sorry..." You mumbled as you stared at the table where prince Blue also sat, obviously looking for someone.

You promised to yourself that you'll make it up to him.

For now, you just sat there, looking at the crowd especially those who are dancing. This is not your first time attending a ball but maybe this will be the first time you'll be attending as a lady(?)

Before you became a maid...

TING! TING! TING!

You looked away and towards that bell-like sounds where there's a fancy stage with a really big red curtain. Prince Papyrus is there at the stage, holding a bell.

He bowed (quite exxageratedly too) but it still made the girls giggle. "GREETINGS LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! IT IS I, THE PRINCE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

more giggles.

You stared, slightly disgusted as a couple of girls (monster and human girls)in front of you gushed about how sexy he was.

Of course you're not saying that prince Papyrus is bad looking. It's just the word "sexy" isn't the right word for him. 

Charming? Hmm..yeah.

You shudder as you focused on him again. "AS YOU ALL MAY KNOW! ME AND THE OTHER PRINCES PLANNED THIS PERFECT BALL FOR A VERY VERY SPECIAL ROYALTY!" He stepped to the side. "I INTRODUCE YOU! KING WHIFED SUCKRIS IV!"

And claps booms out as the familiar looking king steps out of the curtain and stood regally next to Papyrus.

But you know better. Deep inside he must be freaking out. 

Because he can't handle crowds as well as being the center of attention which sucks really because he's the king.

You tuned out as he thanked prince Papyrus and gave a speech.

(True story: That's just like me. I tend to tune out people, especially during in class. I'm not the best student.)

When you came back to, the music has come back up again and the King and prince Papyrus now sat with the other Princes. 

What.

Does Black look nervous or what?

Him? Psh. Impossible.

And where is Prince Orang--? Oh nevermind. He's dancing with a dog monster?

Okay so far so good. All you have to do is survive for 4 more hours.

\--------

You blushed as your stomach let out a growl. The people and monsters around you looking around questioningly.

"Shush you!" You whispered harshly to your stomach. Pressing your hands at your rumbling chest, grimacing in pain. God you forgot that it's past eight and you haven't eaten dinner yet.

You look longingly at the food table before looking at the table that you've been keeping watch of for the past 1 hour. The King and Black were talking about something and it seems that Black doesn't look nervous(?) anymore and the others have long since left the table, after paying respects to the King of course, and went to do their own things. 

Like for example, Red flirting with a very cute yet scared bunny monster. You feel bad for her. 

"Alright ____, just go and grab a plate then run back here but not too obvious. Yeah yeah..." You mumbled to yourself before standing up from where you stood and making your way over to the food table, making sure to use the crowds as shield.

"Wow my prince! I didn't know that you can make tacos!" 

"That's so magnificent!"

"MWEHEHEHE...? THANK YOU?"

Tacos?

You stopped in your tracks, looking at the direction of the giggling female voice. And sure enough it was prince Blue, who you note that is looking very uncomfortable. He's fidgeting and sweating light blue drops(?). That's the first time you've seen him so uncomfortable. 

"AWww..." you cringed as one of the girls, a human, giggled and hugged him.

Woah. Personal space lady.

You frowned as prince Blue shrieked, blushing as her (twins) pressed to his face. "U-UHMM..! PLEASE LET GO!" He stuttered. He could've pushed her off easily with his monstrous strength yet even in this situation...

You looked at the table before looking at the scene before you before sighing. Walking up to them, you cleared your throat. 

Time to give some ladies a piece of your mind.


	3. I don't want your hotdog, Red!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You actually didn't get to give a piece of your mind but you did manage to free Blue so you guess that still counts as a win?
> 
> In the end....you still get to dance with him.
> 
> And Red wants you to taste his hotdog.
> 
> ;)
> 
> You just wanted to eat food goddamit! >:(

You cringed internally as the group of girls and prince Blue, who's now free from the awkward hug, turned to look at you.

You waved at him as his eyes brightened up in both relief and joy. "LADY _____!" He cried out as he ran up to you. "I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" 

You smiled as you ignored the glares thrown your way. "I'm terribly sorry for that, prince. Please forgive this fool." 

He shook his head. "IT'S FINE! WHAT MATTER NOW IS THAT YOU'RE HERE!"

"My prince, who is that lady friend of yours?" The one who hugged prince Blue, the leader as you call it, gritted out with a forced smile.

Prince Blue held your hand as he proudly announced. "THIS IS LADY _____ AND SHE IS OUR MOST IMPORTANT GUEST!" 

You curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you madame." 

She glared at you. "As I am."

Blue laughed as he bowed. "I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR CUTTING OUR CONVERSATION SHORT BUT I PROMISED LADY _____ THAT I WOULD GIVE HER A PERFECT FIRST DANCE!" He said as he started to drag you away.

You snickered as the girls let out outrageous shrieks. 

Well now that prince Blue is now safe from those vultures you guess you can go back to your original plan.

He turned around and bowed at you. "LADY ____ MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE?"

Wait what did he say?

"Um..." You mumbled as he held your waist with one hand and your hand with his other. "What...?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "I PROMISED TO BE YOUR PERFECT FIRST DANCE, REMEMBER!"

Oh. Oh GOD.

You could feel your heart quickening in fear as the song started.

"I...I don't know how to dance...?" You lied unsurely. 

He smiled, hugging you even closer, cheekbones colored light blue. "THAT IS FINE! JUST FOLLOW MY LEAD!"

Focus _____! The song will only take 2 or 3 minutes tops. You just have to make sure that you two don't end up dancing near the royal table.

You sighed as you let him guide you throughout the song, just contentedly swaying with the beat.

"YOU LOOK MAGNIFICENT IN YOUR DRESS!" He said.

You blinked, looking down at your dress. Sure the dress itself is magnificent, seeing as it was chosen by prince Blue himself, but you magnificent in a dress?

"Thank you prince Blue, you look magnificent in your suit as well." You complimented. And you weren't even lying. He does look good in his suit.

He grinned shyly. "R-REALLY? THAT'S GREAT THEN!" 

Huh. That's weird. Normally he would say something about him being perfect but he sounded so uncertain in himself...

Throughout the whole dance, you've managed to calm down and enjoy the waltzing with him. Even sometimes throwing a random dance that throws him off guard but makes him laugh nonetheless.

As soon as the song ended, he reluctantly pulled away from you but still held your hand. "That was perfect my prince..." You said, smiling.

His starry eyes widened as a furious blush covered his cheekbones. "MWEHEHEHE! I'M SO HAPPY, LADY ____!"

You grinned as you curtsied, eyeing the royal table. Okay looks like they didn't notice anything at all. That's great.

"Although it looks like prince Orange is getting worried about you. I think you should talk to him before he explodes or something." You giggled as he pouted in annoyance.

"I'M NOT A BABY BONES ANYMORE. I WON'T GET LOST IN OUR OWN MANSION." he grumbled. "BUT I GUESS I MUST MAKE HIM AWARE OF MY PRESENCE BEFORE HE DOES SOMETHING IRRATIONAL."

He bowed to you and grinned. "LET'S DANCE AGAIN LATER!"

Uh...

You nodded anyway, waving gently as he waved back while walking away.

You turned to continue walking back to the food table when the group of ladies from before surrounded you.

The leader, was smirking at you as she huffed, trying to look...

..intimidating...?

"You! Whoever you are! Leave my prince alone! He doesn't need filth like you tarnishing his innocence!"

You almost scoffed but shook your head. Calm down _____, they're just a bunch of spoiled brats. You know better.

You couldn't help but let out a mocking grin. "I'm not the one who violated him you know." 

"What?!" She seethed angrily, stomping her stilettos furiously.

Your grin faded and you glared at her, making her and others back up in fear. "W-What you looking at??" She stuttered.

"If you want to hug him, you better ask for his consent first. It's truly unladylike to force yourself on someone. Only people of the 'lower' class do that."

"What I do is none of your business!!!" She screeched.

"Oh it will be." You winked. "Especially if prince Orange finds out that you're taking advantage of his brother."

She paled.

The other ladies murmured fearfully at each other.

"Can we just go?"

"I don't want Prince Orange to get mad at me..."

"Yeah! They say that Prince Orange is scarier than Prince Black when he's mad!"

You blinked. What? Prince Orange scarier than Black? You snorted in disbelief. 

One by one they all left until the leader is the only one remaining.

You raised a brow as she glared at you haughtily before stomping off. No doubt to complain to her parents or something.

You exhaled tiredly as you let out a whine. "I just wanted to eat damn it...!" You whispered, pouting.

"Here doll why don't you try some of my hotdog then?"

Your facial expression turned blank as Red suddenly popped infront of you, holding out a hotdog. 

"Oh." You said, unamused. "It's you." 

He grinned maliciously. "Aw why are so harsh to me." He winked. "When I'm trying to be a gentleman and give you my hotdog."

Did he seriously just make an innuendo.

You looked away, crossing your arms stubbornly. "No thank you. I don't want your hotdog."

He shrugged, before eating the hotdog himself. "Too bad, the hotdog is pretty big ya know~ it'll make you full with one swallow."

You cringed as you looked around, hoping for a way out of this mess. You kind of hoped that the snobby ladies would come back again.

You stiffened when he grabbed your hand and kissed the back of it. "What are you doing?!" You said indignantly as you tried to pry your hand off.

"Come on doll..." He licked his teeth. "I've noticed that your always so tense around me..."

And who's fault is that?!

"...so how about a dance?"

WARNING. WARNING. WARNING.

You shook your head. "I'm sorry but I'm too tired for a dance. My legs are aching." You lied straightly.

He hummed. "Eh...your legs are aching, ya say?" He grinned. "Do you want me to take a rest, then?"

You narrowed your eyes suspiciously as he backed off and sat down on a sofa, which is already full of tired dancers. 

"Too bad, you can't. How about you sit in my lap? Free of charge."

Haha. No.

You rolled your eyes and was about to walk away when you noticed something.

You can't feel your body. You can't even move your hands.

You look down and saw a soft red light eminating from your chest. 

"And who said that you can refuse?"

You gritted your teeth as you found yourself walking up to him and...

MY GOD! YOU SAT ON HIS LAP!!!

"What did you do to me?!" You cried out as he wrapped his arms around your stomach, squirming when you felt something licking your neck.

(Ugh. Red alert. Creep alert.)

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" He teased. "By the way, this dress looks good on you, it gives me such a good view."

You took a deep breath through your nose (but only managing to give him a better view but you don't know that)

Maybe you could bluff your way out?

"Prince Red." You huffed, sarcastically saying the prince part. "If you don't let go of me I will scream!"

"Psh...fine fine..." He grumbled and in a snap of his fingers the light on your chest is gone. You quickly got off of him and glared at him, rubbing your stomach. "Why do you always deny me, doll?"

"Because what you're asking for is inappropriate!" 

"Eh." He leaned back in his chair, throwing his arm around the not so tired anymore dancers, who giggled and cuddled at his sides. "If I ask something appropriate then will you follow me?"

You rolled your eyes at the scene in front of you. Just a few seconds ago, these dancers (both men and women) were almost falling asleep but now...

"If it's within reason then yes."

"Ok." He pulled something from his black and red suit. It's...a cinammon bunny? "Take it." He drawled out as he tossed it to you.

You caught it with both hands, looking at him questioningly. "What is this?"

He raised a bone brow (????). "You can't fool me doll, just eat it before you drop down or something. I'm not cruel like Boss to let our supposed 'guest' pass out in hunger." 

You warily looked at him before noticing the almost invisible blush on his cheekbones.

Is he...? Why is he blushing?

"Thank you...?" You mumbled, slightly smiling. You guess that even if he's perverted he's still has his sweet side(?). 

You bowed at him before going back to the corner where you previously sat, munching on the cinnamon bunny and thinking of Red.

Maybe you misjudged him...?

You sighed before humming in content as you licked your fingers clean.

Now that you think about it. Where did he get the cinammon bunny from? He usually just carries around a mustard bottle.

Whatever the case you know that Red isn't as horrible as you think he is. But you definitely think his brother is horrible and just a plain meany.

You sneakily looked at a pocket watch of some random gentleman near you and saw that it's 1 more hour left before you could leave the ball without looking suspicious.

"Heya _____." 

You let out a squeak as you sharply turned around. "P-Prince Orange! How long have you been there?!" You cried out.

He shrugged, hunching over your small frame. "I just wanted to thank you." He grinned before patting your head. "Ya know~ for saving my brothers from bitches." He said, frowning a little.

You cringed. "Language please and it's fine. I just can't ignore him looking so uncomfortable around them."

He stopped patting your head before stuffing his hands back in his pockets. "Anyway Paps was looking for you too." At your questioning look he continued. "He wanted to introduce you to the king since technically, you're considered to be his princess."


	4. (Memory 2.5) When you first met the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast from the past. 
> 
> Shows who you are before this all happened.

\--8 _years old reader-_

_You stared as the baby monster wrapped in beautiful silk purred, waving his cute fists in the air like they're fighting someone._

_"This is your future king, _____" Your father said fondly as he patted your head. "When the time comes you'll replace me and be his protector. His guardian angel."_

_You smiled to yourself before kneeling down in front of him and bowing down. "It's an honor to protect you, mi'lord."  You said and that was the first time you've seen your father so proud of you._

_It also made you proud of yourself._

_The queen laughed as she kissed the her baby's nose and carried him. "You don't have to be so uptight, (Reader's Father), Surk hasn't even said his first word yet." She reprimanded teasingly._

_Your father frowned. "But your highness...you know that enemies are everywhere..."  he reminded._

_She shook her head sadly. "I know that but I trust you and everyone. I know that we'll be safe here inside the walls. At least let _____ enjoy her childhood before you train her." She looked down at you and smiled gently before indicating at her baby. "Do you want to pet him? He loves being pet."_

_Your eyes lightened up in curiosity but you looked at your father for consent. He sighed but nodded his head. "Go on ______"_

_With a smile you reached up and gently pat the baby's furry head. Now that you took a closer look he actually looks like a hybrid between a wolf. He's got the wolf ears, hands, feet and a tail but the rest are human._

_The baby giggled, clapping his hands happily._

_"Awwww..." the queen cooed as she stared at the adorable sight in front of her. "He really likes you...!"_

_And you realized that you like this baby too._

 

**So what made you leave?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally know how to italic and bold the letters and shit. I'm such an idiot.
> 
> I literally just have to click Rich text beside HTML >_


	5. It doesn't matter. It's all in the past now. (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I UNDERSTAND !
> 
> we're not so innocent ourselves, ya know.
> 
> (Angst? Not much. But maybe a lot.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst? (Not much)

"--I still don't understand though. It's not like you're a princess at all..--"

You shook your head stubbornly. "No."

He stopped talking and stared at you in surprise. "What?"

"I..." You stepped back. "I don't want to go."

He blinked before scratching his skull, frowning. "Why? Do you have a problem with him?"

You glared at the floor. "Would it change your mind if I said yes?" You shivered, wrapping your arms around yourself. "I-I'm really sorry but I can't face him..." You're tearing up now. You cursed. 

Don't cry now!

**How could you face him if every time you see him you remember her lifeless eyes?**

"Hey hey...calm down. If you don't want to go then don't. I understand, kid." He chuckled nervously. "Just don't cry, okay?"

You nodded, smiling gratefully at him as you wiped the tears away.

 **"OI! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKES YOU TO BRING THIS CRETIN WITH YOU?!"** You gasped as spiky red gloves grasped harshly on your arm. You glared at Black as you tried to pry his claws off of your arm.

"Black you're hurting her." Orange frowned disapprovingly as he saw you grimace. "Let her go."

Black scoffed, tightening his hold even.  **"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE ABOUT THIS PEST'S WELL BEING??"** He narrowed his eyes at you.  **"IT'S IMPOLITE TO KEEP THE KING WAITING, PEST!"**

You shrieked as he started to drag you away, followed by a frowning Orange. 

"Stop it!" You cried, trying your best to plant your feet firmly to the ground but only ended up being fully dragged by Black's monstrous strength. "PLEASE!" 

"That's enough, man." Orange who you remembered was following far behind suddenly popped in front of Black, effectively stopping him. He grasped the arm holding you tightly. "You're causing a scene."

You winced as the grip on your arm tightened more before he completely let you go. You grasped at the darkening bruise and looked around, finally noticing the unwanted attention you've gathered.

The loud whispers and the curious, scandalized stares. You looked down, avoiding the stares as well as the two skeletons who's having a glare match in front of you. 

"Ya know Sans gonna kill ya if he found out that you're manhandling her." Orange stated as he shielded you behind him from the stares as well as Black. "He may be a lazybones like me but he's not gonna let this pass through him." 

Was that a pun? Now?

Black scowled as he crossed his bony arms. "I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT LAZYBONES THINK AS WELL AS YOURS! I DO WHAT I WANT!" he sneered at Orange. "I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO AN OPINION OF A LESSER VERSION OF ME!"

Orange shrugged before slouching without a care. He ignored Black and turned around to face you. "You okay, kid?" 

You nodded shakily, the pain now reduced a mere numbness. "I'm fine...it's just..." you gestured to the crowd. "Can I go now...?"

"NO!" "Yeah that's fine kid. I needed a breather anyway." The two said at the same time.

Orange rolled his eyelights(?) "Let's go, kid." He said as he walked away, with you quickly latching on to the back of his suit. (Something very out of character for you) just like a kid. 

"HEY!"


	6. Not an update! Sorry pal.

I just wanted to show you guys a drawing of mine. Something that I drew without Google...something I created using only my imagination only.

Frankly it's not great but the fact that I made something like this without relying on Google made me feel so accomplished.

This fanart is based on Sunlight and Shadow by  
PurrfektlySinful.

(Just right click and click open image on new tab)

I don't know how they post images yet so yea...that's from fb.


	7. When stars meets water.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Orange did some stargazing.

You and Orange stepped out of the balcony doors,(the door magically closing by itself) effectively cutting off the sounds of the ball. You let out a sigh of relief and slumped over the railing. Glad to be out of the crowd (and away from that jackass Black) and away from the curious stares.

"That sure was crazy huh?" Orange pondered as he leaned at the railing. "Makes me even lazier than normal..."

You glanced at him with a raised brow. "Lazier? Can somebody like you get even more lazy?"

He snickered before pulling something out his suit. A cigarette. "Ah but you see I have no body soo..." He lit up the stick and took a long drag. "Don't tell Blue though. I really don't want him going Rambo on me."

You watched in slight curiosity as the smoke flowed out of his jaw. You thought of looking at the inside of the skull but held yourself back.

That would be really awkward. Just suddenly going up on him and looking at the inside of his non-existent throat. 

You smiled before looking up at the sky. "I don't need to because one way or another Prince Blue will end up knowing anyway." You stuck your tongue out at him.

"Ya lil brat." He rolled his eyes before jumping up on the railing.

"Uh...Prince Orange? What are you doing?" You asked as he stood up, somewhat balancing? "That's...not safe...?"

How could a skeleton like him not be blown away by the strong winds? You blame it on magic.

"Relax kiddo. The undead can't die ya know." He winked. "You know what? I got a better idea." He grinned lazily as he held his hand out to you

"Uh...no thank you. I'm fine down here." You said as you stepped back.

"Sheesh kiddo. Don't you trust me? Do you really think I let you fall just like that?"

"Of course not!" You huffed. "It's just..."

Balancing is easy but balancing while wearing a constricting dress that limits movements? Helllll no!

"Scared?"

"Prince Orange I'm just a mere human. I don't have magic like you."

He raised a brow and tsked. "Hey now don't degrade yourself like that. That's not cool."

"Er...I'm sorry?" But it's true though. You're just one human in a sea of millions of other humans.

He looked at you thoughtfully, the wind making his unbuttoned suit flow everywhere like a cape. The sight reminds you of a regal prince in fairytales which is kinda stupid because he IS a prince.

In a flash he disappeared from the railing and stood in front of your, hands in pockets and the cig discarded somewhere

You squeaked as he flicked your nose gently, making him chuckle.

"What was that for???" You glared at him as you rubbed your nose. 

He shrugged. "Just feel like doing it." He grabbed your hand and looped it around his arm. "Hold on tight, kiddo."

"Wha--"

And then you were falling.

Falling and falling in the darkness until you find yourself surrounded by trees. 

You looked around in awe and fascination. "...wow..."

A tug on your hand reminded you of the skeleton and you glanced beside you to see him staring at you, once again deep in thought.

"Prince Orange where are we?" 

He snapped out of his thoughts and grinned at you. "My secret place. Found this on accident." 

Accident?

"I'll tell ya later. Come kiddo." 

You followed as he started walking. He must've visited this place many times to know the way around. It's so dark and the only light you have is the moonlight although maybe monsters have night vision.

You'll ask Prince Sans next time.

"We're here."

You let out a gasp and let go of his arm as you stepped forward.

Bright...

Tiny balls of lights..

"Fireflies..." You murmured, smiling. 

In front of you are hundreds of fireflies, flying around a small pond. Weirdly enough, the water seems to be shining too.

Magic water?

"This is..." 

"Jaw dropping?" He chuckled as he lied down on the grass. "I'm sure mine did when I found this for the first time."

The scenery IS jaw-dropping. It's just so beautiful that you that no words could describe this...this beauty.

You took a deep breath before sitting next to him. 

Although somewhere inside you mind someone was screaming at you for dirtying the dress.

You'll just clean it anyway. It doesn't matter.

You looked at him from the corner of your eyes and saw his eyes closed?

How is that even possible?

"Prince Orange?" 

"Hm?" He mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Are you going to tell me how you found this place now?"

"Huh. Yeah about that." He opened his eyes and smiled. "You know that everyday we all, willingly or not, go training outside."

"Uhuh."

"Well that particular day I was not feeling up to it ya know. Being more lazy than usual."

"I guess Prince Blue didn't like it one bit?"

He laughed, his eyes looking distant as he recalled the memories. 

"Nope. He didn't like it. Heh. Even tried to drag me all the way. Too bad though cause I'm bigger than him." He groaned as he stretched his legs(?). 

"And then?"

"So I thought that I should just go pay a visit to Griffet."

"Griffet?"

"It's the most popular restaurant in the whole kingdom. How could you not know?" He looks offended.

That's funny. Prince Orange can actually get offended.

"Well I was stuck in a tower for 2 years if you forgot."

"Huh. I forgot about that." He looks questioningly at you. "Didn't you get bored at all? I doubt there's much you could do in there."

You hesitated. "Sometimes. Anyway about you going to Griffets?"

"Ah. Yeah." He went silent for a second. "Yea so I told Blue that I'm going to Griffets and was about to use a shortcut but he for some reason decided to tackle me while I was in the middle of crossing it."

Your eyes widened. "That can't be good." You recalled Prince Sans saying that using a shortcut requires concentration depending on how far the destination is.

Losing concentration while in the middle of using a shortcut could either end up hurting you or...you end up in an entirely different destination.

"Heh yeah that tackle really rattled my bones if you know what I mean." He winked.

You let out an exasperated huff but smiled at the pun anyway.

"And that's how you found this place?"

"Yuuup."

"You're very lucky Prince Orange." You smiled at him. "To find something so beautiful on accident and... I want to thank you too."

He raised a brow. "For what?"

You gestured to the fireflies, smile widening. "For showing me this. This secret place of yours."

This is the first time that someone, aside from the people you've known your whole life, showed you a secret.

A secret that he only knew but somehow deemed you worthy enough to tell you too.

He looked at you before grinning smugly. "Guess that means you owe me one, huh?'

You blinked. "I guess?"

He closed his eyes again. "Wanna take a nap with me eh kiddo?" 

You laughed. "You trying to corrupt me? Prince Blue will get mad."

"Meh."

You shifted from your sitting position and lied down as well. "I think I'll just watch the stars for now." You mumbled as you stared at the wide array of stars.

You know that some of the stars are lined up in a constellation but you don't really what's what.

"I wonder what constellation that is..." You mumbled as you stared at a bunch of stars which formed a kite?

"That's the Capricorn."

You flinched in surprise. "I thought you were taking a nap?"

He sighed. "Yea yeah. But it's kinda rare to meet someone who isn't a Sans or Papyrus who's interested in stars."

You looked at the stars again. "I see...so that kite is the Capricorn..." you grinned and pointed on an another constellation. "That's Leo, right?"

He chuckled. "Yup. Pretty easy to spot with the Big Dipper huh." He said teasingly.

"Hey!" You puffed your cheeks. "At least I still know one!"

"He he then do you know what that is?"

"Er...no?"

"That's a Cygnus also called as the Northern Cross."

"Ohhhhh...what about that?"

"Well that's..."

You don't know when or how but while he explained and showed you the stars you suddenly fell asleep.

You twitched as you felt something pat you on your head.

"Guess I could understand now why Blue likes ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Google! Without you I wouldn't know what to write shit about constellations.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> HOLY SHIT GUYS! LOOK!
> 
> A NEW CHAPTER AFTER A VERY LONG BREAK. WOWIE!


	8. (Memory 1.0) When you first met the man

_6 years old_

_Your mother told you that it's time._

_That it was time for you to meet your father._

_The faceless father who you only know through your mother's words._

_"Mother?" You called as you watched your mother tie the laces of your shoes. You've never worn this kind of clothes before. All your life you were used to wearing rags and slippers..._

_...but when Mother received that letter from that intimidating man last week she started to behave differently._

_"Yes baby?" She answered, still busy with your shoes._

_"Why was he gone for a long time and why is coming back?"_

_She froze and that, for some reason, made you feel bad._

_You don't like it when Mother's sad. It makes you sad too._

_She smiled and rubbed your head. "That's because he has a very important job and that job needs him to be there everyday."_

_You tilted your head sideways in confusion. "Even more important than us?"_

_She laughed._

_But it was hollow._

_You felt guilty._

_She kissed you on your forehead before hugging you. "Sometimes...work comes first you know. Plus he's doing this for the both of us."_

_You hugged her back, relishing in that familiar scent of daisies from her._

_Why do you feel that this will be the last time?_

_"Just remember this _______." She cupped your cheeks and smiled at you, eyes watering. "I love you so much baby girl."_

_You smiled back. "I love you too, Mother."_

**_KNOCK KNOCK_ **

_Your mother froze again as the knocks echoed._

_You looked at the door and then outside the window. It's very very dark. Who will be visiting at this time?_

_The neighbor?_

_"Open up, (Mother's name)." A deep voice spoke from behind the door._

_Your mother exhaled shakily as she carried you and walked over to the door. With one hand, she unlocked the door._

_It was the same intimidating man from before._

_Was he gonna give another letter?_

_The man stared at you then softened when he stared at your mother's face. "You know that it has to be done."_

_Your mother sobbed and that made you frown at the man. He made mother cry!_

_Bad man!_

_"I...I know..it's just..." She sniffed. "I just thought I'll be ready when the time comes."_

_The man smiled sadly. "Every mother thought of that too." He mumbled to himself before smiling at you. "Hello there little one."_

_Your frown deepened. You really don't want to talk to him. "...hello." But you did anyway._

_Because mother said that it's bad not to answer a greeting._

_You looked at your mother confused as she set you down and gently pushed you towards the man._

_"Mother?"_

_"Tell him...to take good care of her, okay?" She sniffed, wiping the tears with her sleeves._

_You don't understand._

_You don't understand why this man suddenly held your hand._

_He nodded. "Don't worry. One day...you'll meet her again."_

_"...mother?"_

_You're panicking now. You don't want to go with the man._

_She knelt down then wrapped something around your neck. It was her necklace. The ring your father gave to her._

_"I'm giving this to you okay?" She caressed your cheek gently. "So everytime you miss me just look at this."_

_Miss???_

_She stood up then turned her back to you. "Now please go." She murmured quietly._

_The man nodded before walking away with you in tow._

_"Mother?!"_

_The door slammed shut with a click._

_"MOMMY!"_

_And that was the last time, you've seen her again._


	9. Dunking Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the sudden angst.
> 
> It'll get better.

Orange snickered as he looked at your sleeping face.

Oh~ what he meant was the mustache on your face.

He can't help it. You were just sleeping so peacefully, defenseless and all.

A little mustache never hurt anybody, right?

"Hm..." He grinned. "Maybe I should do something else..." He snickered again as he brought out the sharpie and drew a basketball with a hoop and the words 'Get Dunked On' written next to it.

He almost laughed out loud but managed to stop himself when you let out a cute snore.

How is that even possible?

To have a cute snore? Must be a human thing.

"Mmm..." You twitched before turning on your other side, away from him.

Huh. Wait what time is it?

He glanced at his wristwatch and let out a curse as it showed 11:37.

Hooohh..Blue's so gonna kick his ass. 

Meh...

He shrugged and lied down next to you. Fortunately, the huge trees were blocking the sunlight.

He'll just take a short nap. Just until 12 then he'll wake you up.

Yea.

12...

....ZzZzzzzz.

\---------------

You grumbled as something draped over your body and pulled you close to a wall(?).

Hot...it's so hot...

You whined as you tried to remove whatever that something is but it only held on tightly in response.

Why is it so hoot?! 

You panted as you slowly opened your eyes and was greeted by green.

Green everywhere.

Wait what?

Since when did your room's wallpaper turn green?

You let out a gasp, eyes widening in alarm as the something, which is actually an arm(?) turned you around and pressed you into a chest.

Wait wait.

You're being cuddled by someone!

Letting a scream, you pushed the person away from you with all your strength and slapped the person in the cheek...

"Ow!"

"Ouch!" You winced as your hand connected to the cheek. What the hell is this person made of?! steel?!

Wait...

That voice.

...oh no.

"Damn kiddo." Orange groaned as he rubbed at the red mark on his cheek. "You sure hit hard."

"P-PRINCE ORANGE?!" You shrieked in alarm as you stood up shakily. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SLAP YOU! I-I THOUGHT...!"

Unbelievable! You hit the prince! THE PRINCE!? YOU FOOL!

"Hey hey calm down kiddo. It's fine." He reassured but you didn't listen and kept on apologizing.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME!" 

Orange frowned worriedly as you suddenly knelt in front of him. "H-Hey..."

"Forgive me! I didn't mean to lay a hand on you...! Forgive me..." You mumbled as you bowed down, eyes distant. 

'Okay this is now worrying' Orange thought

"(Y/N)!" He growled out making you stiffen in fear. "It's fine!" He said, holding you on the shoulders as you shook. He continued softly. "It's fine, kiddo. It's just an accident..."

You hiccuped. "I...I..." You wiped the tears away fiercely.

How embarrassing.

"I'm sorry prince Orange. I didn't mean to freak out like that." You gritted your teeth as you avoided looking at him, at the hand mark on his face, opting to look at your hands.

Calm down, (Y/N). It's all in the past now. It's been years! No one's gonna punish you.

It's okay. Prince Orange said it's okay.

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

He sighed as he pulled you to him and hugged you, petting your head comfortingly. "It's fine, kiddo. A little slap ain't gonna kill me."

"But you have one hp?! If...if..."

What if you did something worse than a slap?

He chuckled as hugged you tighter. "I have 1 defense not 1 hp." He reassured. "It's only going to lower my hp if you really intend to hurt me."

You sighed shakily, melting into a somehow familiar embrace.

"You good?" He asked as soon as your sobs quietened and you stopped shaking.

You nodded before pulling away from his reluctantly. 

He sighed tiredly, winking at you. "Don't do that again okay? You really got me worried there."

You nodded again. "I won't slap you again."

He chuckled before standing up. "That's now what I meant ya lil brat." He held out his hand to you. "Come on. We need to go home. The others must be getting worried."

You looked behind you longily but took his hand anyway.

And then you were falling again.

When the falling sensation was gone and your vision cleared. You noticed that your now in front of the door to your room.

"Welp. Kiddo I think you need another day off." Orange said, hands in pockets on his, now wrinkled, suit. 

"Is...is that okay?" You asked worriedly.

"Heh. Don't worry about it. They'll understand." 

"...if you say so." You mumbled as you opened the door. "Well...I guess goodbye, prince Orange?" You said, questioningly.

He grinned. "See ya later, kiddo. By the way, you should check the mirror later."

Huh?

You blinked, confused as he let out a small wave and disappeared at the end of the hallway.

You closed the door behind you with a sigh and trudged to your bed.

You fell down on it and moaned in relief.

That freak out session you did just took the energy out of you. It felt like you didn't sleep at all.

Your eyes closed.

...so tired.

\--------

As soon as he rounded off the hallway, his grin dropped and he frowned.

What the hell was that?

His frown deepened as he recalled earlier. You were having some sort of panic attack.

That's...

That's not good. Not good at all.

He grumbled and hit his skull to the unsuspecting wall beside him.

"Ya Numbskull." He sighed.

He really doesn't like it. That scene earlier reminded him of when he first saw Red have a panic attack.

It seems to him that you had a rough past. So bad that you're not telling anything about it.

And he doesn't like it. He knows what happens when you keep everything to yourself, seeing as he'd done it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't plan for there to be angst but maid-chan just suddenly slapped him and then things kind of escalated from there.
> 
> I really intend it to be fluffy and cute only but angst somehow got caught too.
> 
> *shrug* 
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> But would you look at that? 2 chapters in 1 day? Daaaaannggggg.


	10. (Memory 3.75) Losing your innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....Why bother?

_-15 years old-_

  _You punched the wall in front of you, feeling the pain and yet not feeling it at the same time. It felt like your mind is disconnected from your whole body. You vaguely notice the blood being washed away by the water, pooling down your feet._

_The screams... was it your scream or theirs? You don't know anymore._

_Your face scrunched up in anguish as you slid down, letting the cold water hit your back. The coldness only worsened the numb feeling in you. It helped._

_Why..._

_You angrily wiped the tears forming in your eyes, cursing angrily at yourself for being so weak._

_He did it for you._

_It's a all a part of this training._

_"You'll get used to it." You mumbled as you rocked back and forth, just like you always did when you were upset as a child, ignoring the feeling of guilt, shame and disappointment. "You'll get used to it."_

_...and you did..._

_Eventually._

_\----_

_The second time it happened, you could still feel the sins crawling on your back but your father only looked at you with cold eyes as you fought the other man, a criminal, until the criminal fell down and gave up._

_"Be strong." He said, voice like steel and cold like ice._

_\----_

_The fifth time...well..._

_You still felt the sin. But not as much._

_"Why bother." You asked once to yourself as you let the water run over you again, washing away the blood. Especially on your hands._

_Why bother, indeed._

_\----_

_The seventh time._

_You felt nothing but sorrow as you looked at your opponent's lifeless eyes._

_\----_

_The tenth time._

_Nothing._

_\----_

_The twentieth time._

_As soon as your father gave the signal, you immediately darted to your opponent. Sliding to the left to avoid the slash of his sword and you slashing him down in a counterattack, killing him instantly._

_You stared as the body fell down, covered in blood._

_Your father clapped, saying nothing but you didn't need to. His eyes said everything._

_You're ready._

_\----_

_This time._

_Your opponent was a monster._

_It didn't end well._

_Because it was a child._

_"What are you waiting for, _____?" He asked, arms crossed and eyes narrowed._

_"....No." You said, staring as the monster's, a bunny, stared back at you confused._

_It's not even scared of you._

_"...No?" He asked._

_"No." You repeated, voice firm._

_His eyes softened and his arms fell back to his eyes. "Good." With a snap of his fingers, another soldier, stepped forward and carried the monster away._

_You grit your teeth as the monster looked over his or was it her(?) shoulder and gave a toothy grin at you and waved._

_You fell down to your knees, eyes looking blankly at the floor. You remembered always seeing the blood everywhere. Not this time though._

_You felt his hand on your head and you almost hyperventilated at the father-like gesture._

_"Tell me why you refused."_

_You answered without hesitation. "I will not kill an innocent being."_

_He pat your head again. "Good. Because that's what were trained for. To kill the criminals and protect the innocent. Remember that, ______"_

 ...and you did.


	11. JUST DRAWINGS OF YOU AND SKELLIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drawing of you and Blue drinking tea. (Chapter 1)  
> A drawing of you getting cornered by sans (Chapter 2)

 

Chapter 1: 

 

Chapter 2: Getting cornered by a bae<https://67.media.tumblr.com/18018dab6ea7f8de8d3dfa79c0301e94/tumblr_oek02o229a1vhzfv9o1_1280.jpg>

 

Chapter 2: A different outcome. (You protected Blueberry in a diff. way)

<http://theweakgirl69.tumblr.com/post/151418118801/please-stop-molesting-him-excuse-me-ugh>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty quality xD


	12. ????




	13. Spaghetti in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is worried for his friend/princess (?)
> 
> Warning: Papy is not as childish like the others in the stories here in archive. Blue already got that part ;) 
> 
> I need to make my Papyrus unigue for y'all. Even though he's already unique on his own way.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

You twitched as someone knocked firmly at your door.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU AWAKE?" 

You yawned, wiping the drool on your chin as you groggily stood up. "Prince Papyrus...?" You said quietly, opening the door sluggishly.

Prince Papyrus smiled brightly as soon as his eyes landed on you. "GOOD...UH...AFTERNOON, HUMAN!" He greeted.

"Good afternoon..." You greeted back as you looked behind him and towards a cart(? You know like those in fancy hotels. The room service carts thingy.)

"Do you need something, prince Papyrus?" 

What is he doing ?

"NYEH?" He looked confused for a second before letting out a chuckle. "OH YES! ORANGE TOLD ME THAT YOU NEED ANOTHER DAY OFF BECAUSE YOU'RE TIRED SO..."

Oh no. Is he gonna reprimand you for being lazy? You did took a day off yesterday...

He gestured at the cart. "...SO I THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD LET YOU TASTE MY SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI, SPECIFICALLY MADE FOR YOU!"

Specifically made for you...? That...

Your eyes widened in shock before softening as you smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you for your concern, prince Papyrus." 

He grinned, letting out a pose confidently. "NONSENSE HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD ALWAYS HELP A FRIEND IN NEED! NOW THEN!" he pointed at your bed, "GO BACK AND LIE DOWN, HUMAN!"

You obeyed in a heartbeat. As you slipped under the covers, you watch him enter while pushing the cart with him.

He, in turn, surveyed your room with approving eyes. "WOWIE! I SEE THAT YOU'RE KEEPING YOUR ROOM TIDY AND CLEAN! THAT'S GREAT, HUMAN!" He said proudly.

You giggled quietly as he nodded to himself, mumbling something to himself although you heard something like. "...SANS SHOULD DEFINITELY LEARN A THING OR TWO FROM HER!"

He stood in front of you and bowed, grinning mischievously. "PLEASE ACCEPT MY HUMBLE OFFERING, MY PRINCESS!"

You giggled louder this time as you grinned back. "I don't know...is your spaghetti delicious? For you see I am a very picky princess!" You said as you fluttered your eyes just like those females at the ball. 

"NYEHEHE!" He laughed as he lifted the top of the dish. "INTRODUCING MY VERY VERY GREAT AND SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!" 

You clapped at his declaration even though the spaghetti looked normal as any spaghetti you know that it IS special. 

It is made by prince Papyrus after all.

"I..." You started as he scooped out a portion of the spaghetti into an another plate.

"HMM?"

"...I really appreciate this prince Papyrus. I've never been served spaghetti while in bed before." 

And that was true.

A prince serving you? A mere lowly servant? Wow. 

"WELL I'M GLAD THEN HUMAN! IF YOU WANT... I COULD CONTINUE SERVING YOU MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI?" He said, holding out the plate.

"I would love that but..." You frowned. "But I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer." You refused as you accepted the plate.

He looked taken aback. "WHY NOT?"

You twirled the fork around, smiling sheepishly. "It is not good for your reputation if the others found out that you're serving spaghetti to a lowly servant like me. A nobody."

He went silent or more like he was stunned speechless. His eye lights disappeared and the smile on his face dissolved to nothing.

You fidgeted nervously.

"Human..."

You fidgeted nervously. "Y-Yes, prince Papyrus?" 

Your eyes widened when he reached out...

...and pat you on your head?

"DON'T MISUNDERSTAND ME, HUMAN!" He said. "FRIENDS ARE FAR MORE IMPORTANT THAN REPUTATION!" He then looked at you with a disapproving look. "I'M NOT THAT SELFISH."

(Keywords: NOT THAT SELFISH)

You almost want to laugh at him. When you think of a selfish skeleton Prince Papyrus is the last one that comes in mind.

~~It's that meany prince Black.~~

You pursed your lips. "Of course not. You're the one of the kindest skeleton for me."

His eyes brightened in joy."AND YOU'RE A VERY KIND FRIEND AS WELL!"

You nodded, half distracted as you started eating the spaghetti. You hummed approvingly. "Delicious...~"

He smirked. "TRY NOT TO EAT TOO MUCH, FRISK SAID THAT EATING TOO MUCH WOULD BE BAD FOR A HUMAN."

"Okay..."

You tried not to inhale the spaghetti. You really did. But it was too good and the fact that it's cooked especially for you made it 10x better.

Time passed as you two chatted of various things. How you did your job at the tower, he was especially curious when you explained of how you cooked food with limited ingredients.

You couldn't help but chuckle as he talked about how he trained with Captain Undyne of Undertale.

"UNDYNE LOVES SUPLEXING ME!" He whined. "EVEN GOING AS FAR AS NOOG--"

Suddenly the loud sound of the bell chiming could be heard.

That was the bell tower chiming to let the residents of the mansion know that it's 11 p.m

"OH STARS!" Papyrus gasped, standing up and looking out the window. "IS IT ALREADY THAT LATE?" He looked at you and apologetically.

You laughed, waving your hand dismissively. "It's fine Prince Papyrus. I shouldn't have took up too much of your time!"

"NONSENSE! I ENJOYED EXCHANGING STORIES WITH YOU!" he said, pushing the cart towards the door. As he opened the door he turned towards you and bowed. "LET'S DO THIS AGAIN SOME OTHER TIME!" 

You pursed your lips. Did he just ignore what you said a few minutes ago?

But...

"Only of you bring me more of your special spaghetti..." You said shyly. 

His eyes lit up. "IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT! NYEHEHE!" He left the room, pushing the cart. "GOODBYE LADY HUMAN!" 

You waved until the door closed and the sound of wheels rolling as well as footsteps echoed at the hallway until it went silent.

You chuckled, lying down comfortably and closing your eyes.

You felt the magic flowing around your body, relaxing you.

 ' _Thank you, prince Papyrus'_

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reference to Orange and You at the secret place.

**Author's Note:**

> but you're not...
> 
> ...you're not innocent like a princess.
> 
> You're a murderer.


End file.
